Ostatnia brygada/Cz.II/03
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada III Zbliżało się południe, gdy ostry terkot dzwonka w przedpokoju obudził Andrzeja. Słyszał, jak Piotr otwierał drzwi, jak sprzeczał się z kimś półgłosem, wreszcie chrząkanie w sąsiednim salonie. Domyślił się, że to Michał, i zawołał: — Chodź no tutaj. Już nie śpię. Uchyliły się drzwi. Na progu stanął Żegota. — Cóż to, birbantowałeś wczoraj? Dowmunt skrzywił się. — Ależ ty wyglądasz! Możeś chory? — Nie. — Chandra cię złapała? Spleen? A może najdroższa puściła w trąbę?... No, gadajże, do kaduka! Na giełdzie przegrałeś? Andrzej wstał i rozstawionymi palcami przeprowadził po zburzonych włosach. — Przegrałem. Nie na giełdzie, ale przegrałem. — Ile? — Więcej niż pieniądze. — Niech mnie piorun strzeli, jeżeli to nie chandra obostrzona. Daj spokój i każ nam przynieść śniadanie. Głodny jestem, a przez cały ranek musiałem pisać artykuł. Przeszli do jadalni. Żegota z wilczym apetytem zabrał się do jedzenia. Dowmunt kazał sobie dać mocnej herbaty. — Wiesz ― zaczął Żegota ― mam pewien projekt. Na Wołyniu jesień jest wspaniała. W Ostapówce u mnie istny raj. Dwór wielki, stawy rybne. Pojechałbyś ze mną. Odpoczniesz i ja odpocznę, bo coś źle ze zdrowiem. Jedźmy! Żona będzie rada, smarkacza mego zobaczysz. Co?... Andrzej pociągnął tęgi łyk herbaty i odsunął krzesło. — Pojechałbyś. A żeby cię zachęcić, dodam, że spotkasz tam kogoś z Dorpatu. — Nie pojadę. — Dlaczego? — Bo w ogóle wracam. — Dokąd? ― zdziwił się Żegota. — Do Afryki. — Jak to wracasz? Przecie nie na stałe? — Na zawsze. Żegota odstawił filiżankę. — Żartujesz? — Niestety, nie. Postanowiłem wrócić. Zakrył dłonią oczy tak, że Żegocie wydało się, że ukrywa łzy. — Cóż do ciężkiego diabła! Gadajże, dlaczego! Dowmunt zerwał się i nachylając się nad nim, rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby: — Duszę się, rozumiesz? Duszę się! Tchu mi brak! Nie mogę, nie mam sił patrzeć!... Żegota zmierzył go ironicznie spojrzeniem. — Na co? — Na co? ― wybuchnął Andrzej. ― Na co? Na to wszystko, na was, na wasze miedziane czoła, na wasze brudne łapy, na wasze oschłe serca, na to, coście z tej Polski zrobili! Żeście ją zapluli, żeście jej... — Dobrze ― przerwał Żegota ― ale co ma znaczyć to „wy”? To niby kto? — Wy wszyscy! Całe wasze społeczeństwo, całe wasze pokolenie! Wy, coście wyprali swoje dusze z czci i wiary, coście obsiedli jak robactwo tę naszą niepodległość, coście Polskę zmienili w koryto, w żerowisko!... Myślisz, że nie pamiętam, coś mówił o sztandarach, którymi w nocy buty się czyści?! — Ach, więc mówisz o augurach? — Nie, nie tylko o augurach! O wszystkich. Każdy z was ciągnie jakąś niteczkę z tego sukna. Spodleliście tak, że łotry spod ciemnej gwiazdy, że ostatnie szuje bez krzty sumienia, ludzie, którym przed wojną nikt ręki nie podałby ― dziś stoją na świeczniku... Powiedz! Czy jakikolwiek naród mógłby to znieść? Nie, po trzykroć nie! Chybaby spodlał do szczętu, chyba skarlałby w tchórzostwie o parszywy kęs chleba! Czy jakikolwiek naród nie chwyciłby takich augurów za gardziel? — Trzeba mieć czym chwycić. A naród, bracie, ma zajęte ręce tą, tą ― niteczką. — Gdzież są wasze ideały? Gdzie cele? Do czego dążycie? Co jest motorem waszego życia? Zbydleliście, spoganieli, maksimum, na co zdobyć się umiecie, to albo jałowy pesymizm, albo bałwochwalczy kult! Andrzej uderzył pięścią w stół i czekał obrony Michała, lecz ten trwał w ironicznym uśmiechu. — A nędza? Wszyscy narzekacie na nędzę. A któż tu w Polsce, na miły Bóg, pracuje? Gdzie jest ten „wyścig pracy”? Kpiny. Takiego nieróbstwa, takiego lenistwa nie widziałem nigdzie! Tak! Nigdzie! A wszyscy żyjecie nad stan! Wszyscy ― od robotnicy, chodzącej w jedwabnych pończochach, do obszarnika, puszczającego pieniądze za granicą. Francuz wydaje połowę tego, co zarabia, a tu każdy wydaje więcej, niż zarabia. Stąd bankructwa, rozbitki życiowe... Machnął ręką i opadł na krzesło. — A z rodziną coście zrobili? Przecie to jest lupanar! Zdrada małżeńska przestała być zbrodnią, a patrzy się na nią, ot, jak na rzecz najzwyklejszą. Małżeństwo stało się parodią, jakimś bezwstydnym kadrylem i zmianą dam. Rozwód stał się jakąś zabawką towarzyską... I nikt nie protestuje! Wszyscy godzą się z tym... Żegota wciąż milczał, Andrzej zaś jeszcze bardziej tym brakiem sprzeciwu podniecony wylewał całą gorycz swego rozczarowania, które od tak dawna rosło w jego piersi. Dziś już nie umiał znaleźć dlań tamy! Toteż z ust jego płynął potok oskarżenia, pienił się i bryzgami wyrzutów smagał kamienną twarz Żegoty, ściętą w ironicznym skurczu. — O, nie myśl, żem nie szperał w tej kupie śmieci, które nazywacie waszym życiem prywatnym i publicznym! Szukałem, szukałem! I nie mogłem znaleźć nic, przed czym musiałbym schylić głowę, dla czego mógłbym mieć choć odrobinę szacunku. Materializm, gruby, chamski materializm, karierowiczostwo, obłuda lub oportunizm obitych kundli... Ani krzty myśli, ani krzty ideałów, ani krzty serca... Jedni rabują, drudzy żyją bez jutra, bezmyślnie warczą lub najczęściej merdają ogonkami... Zasady? Przekonania? Etyka? ― Jedni jawnie ich się wyparli, drudzy udają jeszcze, że nieśmiało je uznają. Stanął przed Żegotą i przetarł czoło. — I na to wszystko ani cienia, ani śladu reakcji! Żadnego odruchu, żadnego protestu... Tak, Michale, to ponad moje siły. Duszę się tu! Gdybym był cudzoziemcem, gdybym nie był Polakiem z krwi i kości, och, wówczas cieszyłbym się z tego tragikomicznego widowiska, śmiałbym się i bił brawo... Ale tak nie mogę... nie mogę. Wolę stąd odjechać, zamazać za sobą ślad, odejść i zapomnieć. Żegota rozparł się w krześle i pomału cedząc słowa, zapytał: — Skończyłeś? Tak? Jak widziałeś, wysłuchałem z uwagą twego „j'accuse”. I nie powinieneś się dziwić, że w większości przyznam ci rację. Chciałem cię tylko o jedno zapytać. Jakim prawem ty występujesz z tymi zarzutami? Z jakiego tytułu właśnie ty twierdzisz, że się w naszej atmosferze dusisz?... — Z tytułu... — Pozwól, że skończę. Ja ci nie przerywałem. Z jakiej racji ty masz nas tu piętnować, pouczać i karcić? Na jakiej zasadzie robisz tu z siebie Katona? O ile mi wiadomo, od pół roku już siedzisz w kraju. Nieprawdaż? I co żeś zrobił? Czegoś dokonał? Powiedzmy nawet ― co zacząłeś? Ty, milioner, co nie potrzebuje płaszczyć się i sprzedawać przekonań, by zdobyć kęs chleba! Co zrobiłeś? Czegoś dokonał swymi milionami? Mówisz, że próżnujemy, że nie oszczędzamy. A można się spytać, ile też ty zarobiłeś? Czym zajmowałeś się poza najidealniejszym próżniactwem, poza puszczaniem pieniędzy? Daruj, ale ja ani w bibach po nocnych knajpach, ani w podróży na Lido nie mogę jakoś doszukać się tych ideałów, nad brakiem których wyrywasz sobie włosy z głowy. Żegota pociągnął łyk herbaty i nie spuszczając wzroku z ponurej twarzy Dowmunta, ciągnął: — Czyś może palcem kiwnął, ty, moralizatorze, by przeciwdziałać tej Sodomie, nad którą rozdzierasz dziś patetycznym gestem kamizelkę od najlepszego krawca? Czy ty, szlachetny trybunie, co jesteś młody, zdrów jak byk, co rozporządzasz wielkim kapitałem i rozpierającą cię, wzniosłą duszą, zdobyłeś się na słowo protestu? Co? A możeś nie przestawał, nie pił i nie hulał z najgorszymi szumowinami? A możeś nie wyciągał z ciupy tego durnia bolszewickiego, tego hrabicza Rzeckiego? A może przeprowadzałeś sanację świętej instytucji rodziny, co się stała lupanarem? Co? Czym? Łajdaczeniem się z międzynarodową awanturnicą, z cudzą żoną! Nie, bracie, znasz rosyjskie przysłowie: czyja by tiełuszka myczała, a twoja by milczała! Rzymianie mówili już dawno: niedice, cura te ipsum, co znaczy: stul gębę i spójrz w lustro. A mnie, bracie, nie bujaj, bo za stary jestem koń, żebym się dał na faryzeuszostwo nabrać. Wstał i wpakowawszy ręce w kieszenie szerokich spodni, nachylił się nad Andrzejem. — A chcesz jechać, to jedź. Masz tam w Afryce lepsze interesy, masz milsze stosunki czy co tam ― jedź. Będę ostatni, który ci to za złe weźmie. Ubi bene ibi Patria. Ale po co wyłgiwać się przed samym sobą? Klepnął Dowmunta po ramieniu, wziął kapelusz i wyszedł. Dawno już ucichły jego kroki na schodach, zegar niejedną bezpowrotnie minioną godzinę żegnał poważnym, niskim basem. Piotr nie raz dyskretnie zaglądał do jadalni, a Dowmunt wciąż siedział nieruchomo z głową wspartą na dłoniach. Przez otwarte okna wdarł się nagle ochrypły głos gramofonu z jakąś znaną melodią. Przeszedł do gabinetu. Duża biała koperta rozdarła się na dwoje, na czworo, na jeszcze drobniejsze kawałki, co spadały rozchwiane niby płatki śniegu, na biurko, na dywan, na dni wczorajsze, na wczorajsze postanowienia, spadały tuż u jego stóp, odkąd zaczynała się nowa droga.